


Falling

by Over_Blackout



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_Blackout/pseuds/Over_Blackout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don’t know why you fell in love with him. You just..did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You don’t know why you fell in love with him. You just..did.

And you don’t know what happened, you were just talking to him one day and you noticed loved him. You were _in_ love with him.  
It was the same dark green text, the same _ridiculous_ , looping sentences and declarations of adventure. It was the same _Jake_ , but, something was different. The green words in front of you felt warm, leaden with something that made you feel…happy? Connected? 

Something like that.

He made you feel less alone, and understood, even if it was just the littlest bit. You began to crave his attentions.

You wanted to give him things, you wanted him to be less alone too, so you built him you. Or rather a _version_ of you. Brobot. And you sent him over piece by piece, soldering your devotion into every tiny switch while wishing you could send yourself instead. And then you laughed from the other side of 40 years as Jake told you about everytime he lost miserably to your ‘confounded tin can.’

You wished you could touch him a thousand times, and then a thousand times more.

You met him in your dreams (when you did sleep) but dream-Jake was insubstantial, pale and weak, and everything Jake _wasn’t_. Waking hours made you feel hollow, like your heart had been scooped out, so you slept less and less. But even dream-Jake was better than no Jake.

And when you met him.

When you finally, _finally_ met him.

When he stood in front of you, unbelievably visceral, all tanned skin and dark hair, eyes more vibrant and alive than anything you had ever seen, and they were so green, so _impossibly_ green.

He was beautiful. More than beautiful. He was a blazing meteor, hard to look at and even harder to look away from.

You fell harder than you thought was possible, harder than you could even begin comprehend and you tried, you _tried so hard_ to reign it in, to control this feeling but it flooded you, filling you, grounding out everything and anything else. Your world shrunk to the circumference of Jake and the beat of his heart. To the breath he took.

You were in love with Jake English and that was the only definitive truth in your whole goddamn universe. You knew it like you knew Πr² was the area of a circle and H²O was the formula for water.

You wanted to do so many thing with him. You wanted to hold his hand and put yellow flowers in his hair. You wanted to follow as he lead you down a jungle path and watch as he shot predators out the sky. You wanted to see how he looked in your t-shirt the morning after and hold him as he slept. You wanted to kiss the tiny scar above his eyebrow and listen to him talk for hours and hours and hours under the stars.

And when he first shook your hand, smiling this wide smile, all crooked-teeth and boyish charm, you knew he could love you too. He could.

He did. In the end he did love you. He does love you.

He tell you every morning when you wake up and he kisses you hello. He tells you over shitty coffee and during even shittier movies. He tell you when you are running for you lives and when you are laying under clear, sunlight sky.

You love Jake English.

And he loves you too.


	2. Loving

Loving Dirk Strider, was much easier than you had first anticipated. You had considered it an odd notion, at first, to even _consider_ heading forward with any sort of romantic intention. He was your best bro, your fellow adventurer, a genius robotic engineer who existed 40 years into the future.

That had been a terribly difficult thing to wrap your noggin around. But you believed it, because you believed in him.

And given your lacking love-life and the small increments of romance that you had gleamed from your _excellent_ movie choices, you figured it was not all that bigger jump from best-friends to date-mates. I mean, they did it all the time on TV.

So you gave it a chance, entertaining the idea, letting it grow in your mind until it made you feel warm and a trifle flustered. And when you say him for the very first time you knew you could love him. You could.

And you did.

You remember taking in the sight of the enigmatic youth that was Dirk Strider, slim and muscled, clutching a sword in his left hand. The usual deadpan fractured a bit, when he looked at you, and when you drew closer to shake his hand and you saw the fresh-lava of his eyes gleam beneath his shades. So you smiled. You smiled and fell a tiny bit in love.

Then a whole lot in the days and weeks after. 

You kissed him first, much to your surprise, he was leaning over you to place a crown of little yellow flowers on your head and his face was just, right there.

You thought to yourself _I could kiss him. _And then you did.__

__The little surprised noise he made was awfully endearing, and he froze for seconds under your lips. But then he softened, making a little happy sigh against your mouth and yes, you knew you loved him then._ _

__Loving Dirk Strider was much easier than you anticipated. And you are so glad that you do._ _

__And the best bit, the most wonderful, _wonderful_ part was._ _

__He loves you too._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;-; sorry part two here

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes sorry this is awful please forgive me


End file.
